Short Shorts
by MistyDeath
Summary: A collection of short stories that I've decided to write out. Will contain anything and everything from fluff to possible smut with various pairings.
1. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: **Obviously _Kingdom Hearts_ belongs to Disney and Square Eenix. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing but a certain amount of creativity.

**AN: **Alright guys so this is another old bunch (or at least the first five are) of some short writing challenges I decided to partake in and post to only my Tumblr account. After revisiting them I've decided to continue with my little short things, while still continuing to attempt longer writing. Enjoy the Kingdom Hearts nonsense!

* * *

**Gluttony**

When they thought about it later, the four of them held their stomachs in memory and groaned at their stupidity.

Making a seasalt ice cream cake _had _been the best idea ever. Roxas had convinced Sora of the extreme necessity, and Riku and Axel had been brought along into the conspiracy. Riku, simply because he was a sucker for indulging Sora, and Axel, because fuck it if he didn't introduce Roxas to the treat. However, the process to make it…not so much.

Within an hour of attempting to create the supposed "God" food, Riku's kitchen had been turned into a war zone; Roxas was currently pilfering more than his fair share of batter, Sora was attempting to actually fucking bake the thing (a horrible thought), and Axel was primarily in charge of making sure the oven didn't blow up while they were waiting for it to get to the right temperature. Because god forbid they put him near food, yikes. Riku, however, was sitting next to Sora, handing off the ingredients of a regular cake plus sea salt ice cream, and was covered in batter because the dumbass brunette had forgotten to close the mixer when he turned it on.

Roxas had been eying him in a way Riku never wanted to see again. But that was another story entirely.

So Sora had handed Roxas the batter (with a quick smack to the side of the head, warning "Fucking touch it and die") and he poured it in, handing it off to Axel who tossed the damn thing in the oven and then went to help Riku clean the warzone. The two Strife twins simply sat and watched the oven like the fuckin' ten-year-olds at heart they were.

Within ten minutes the kitchen was spotless, and Riku had learned that if he truly ever wanted a maid and was in desperate times, Axel was the one to call. With conditions, serious conditions.

So while Riku went upstairs to take a shower and get the cake chunks out of his hair ("No, Sora, stay downstairs this time. Seriously!") the redhead had joined the twins. Somewhat. He really just kind of watched them, watching the cake, with a strange fascination. What the hell was so exciting about seeing a cake rise? Personally, spinning around on the kitchen stool was _wayyy_ more fun to him.

"Axel, stop doing that, you're making me dizzy," Roxas spat.

He continued spinning. "Whyyyyy? I'm not dizzzzyyyy!"

"Because you're going to break Riku's chair. Now stop it."

"Only if you stop watching the cake porn and actually entertain me," however, he had slowed down considerably once he felt the seat of the chair wobble.

Sora wrinkled his nose. "How in the hell can you make cake sound dirty? You just ruined one of my all time favorite foods!" Axel cackled and hopped off the chair.

"Good, now I'm going to go flush the toilet or whatever to get Reeks out of the shower so he can entertain me." Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "His system isn't like that. We tried that years ago, never worked."

Axel stood still for a bit, then conceded. "Fine…be right back." And he sprinted upstairs.

The twins leaned against the kitchen counter shooting each other "What the fuck? He's your friend not mine" looks for about three minutes before they heard a "GET. _THE. FUCK_. OUT OF HERE!" bellowed from upstairs, followed by a cackle, a crash and then Axel appearing downstairs rather soaked. "Mission accomplished!"

Twenty minutes later the four of them sat at the kitchen counter waiting for the cake to cool off. Roxas and Sora sitting next to each other, each wearing identical "gimme" faces, Axel sitting next to Riku who was giving him death glares while still wearing only a towel. He was not happy that his immediate presence was required, and seriously did not want to eat a cake wearing only a towel. The redhead only snorted, and started to cut the blue-green cake open.

Somehow, the four of them waited patiently until each of them had a slice, and then all dove into it at once.

_Well, god damn my mother fucking moogles._

They only remembered everything thirty minutes later when waking up from subsequent food comas.


	2. Sloth

**Sloth**

The amount of smooth talking that Axel had done to get him into his current position was somewhere up next to how many times he'd said "Got it memorized?" Wedged between a bed and Roxas, carefully keeping his hands on the blondes hips as they made out slowly. Really, honestly and truly, he wasn't sure how long they'd be going at it. Although since Roxas was now more than willing to oblige, he wasn't going to complain at all, and was quite content.

Although within ten seconds his happiness was shattered as Roxas' twin Sora and his best friend Riku walked into the room while having some sort of conversation. Everyone in the room froze, and took a second to assess the situation.

By assessing the situation, this meant Roxas flew backwards off Axel, and fell off his bed and almost into his dresser. Sora and Riku merely gaped, and Axel gave an awkward chuckle and groped at the headboard and the wall for some form of grip to get up.

His hand was met with something disgustingly sticky and wet. His shock went from a scowl, to a disturbed cringe as his hand made a nasty noise in popping away from the gunk.

Axel glared at his hand, then at the wall where the mess was, then back at his hand.

"Okay, what the _actual fuck _is this shit?" Sora burst out laughing while Roxas glared at his twin.

"What? What is it, Axel?"

Sora continued laughing his ass off onto a concerned Riku while Roxas walked over to inspect Axel's hand. He stared at the slightly blue tinge the stickiness had, but had no clue what it was. Apparently his twin found this hysterical.

"What, Sora? What the hell is so funny outside of the fact that you're a general cock block?"

The brunette laughed. "Dude, have you _never _noticed that mess at the head of your bed?" Roxas shook his head, frown deepening rather quickly.

Axel sat up, still holding his hand out as if it was covered in the plague. "What is it? I'm going to take a wild guess here and pray it isn't jizz, because why that would be on your headboard is_beyond_ me." He got smacked for that one, and then threatened Roxas with the goopy hand. The blonde hid behind a pillow like the man he was.

"That's the gel residue on Roxas' wall after the asshole passes out without taking a shower to get rid of all that crap in his hair. It's been going on for like, two years now, I'm surprised his pillow isn't hard," he chuckled.

Riku made a disgusted face, Axel mimicking him. While Axel ran out of the room screaming "I'm diseased! Help meee!" Roxas stared. "Are you fucking serious? Why the hell didn't you tell me that, you dick! Gross!"

The blonde ran out after Axel to grab a towel or something else to clean the wall. "Because I was waiting for this day to fully ruin any relationship that might've happened in that bed! It's my room, too!" Sora fell onto his own bed, still laughing.

Riku snorted. "That's the most disgusting thing that's happened in a while…"

"It's what he gets for being a lazy ass."


	3. Greed

**Greed**

If one happened to walk into the lovely two-story home that sat on the corner of Oak and Paopu in the middle of winter, they would notice the amount of scarves and possibly socks stuffed behind the glass-paned front door on the floor. The little entrance the door led to would be in a mess, of sorts. Various coats and boots hung up and put away (or dripping wet and shoved to the side in a hurry) would be lining the walls into the house.

Once hitting the entrance to the living room, the chances of slipping in a puddle of melting (or just plain water) ice increased dramatically until you hit the couches aligned in front of a fire place. There was a rather massive red couch closest to the fireplace which included a trundle bed, with two additional love-seats on either side for guests. This is where the amount of clothing on the floor versus on actual person ratio flipped, and you no longer cared about slipping in a puddle. You'd be more worried about tripping over a pair of pants, a sweater, or some t-shirt with a questionable stain on it. And then, there was the trundle bed.

Or rather, what was on it.

An enormous black down blanket with various signs of aging was wrapped around…something. A rather large something. With, bright, dripping wet red hair? What the hell?

Unbeknownst to the intruder, Axel was at the moment preoccupied with more blankets, and unsurprisingly (and relief-inducing) more bodies. Three, to be precise, all at the hands of…each other? That'll come later. Anyways.

Axel's hair was popping out from under the blanket because he was a)the tallest, b)the one on top of everyone else (or around them) or was the center of attention and c)he apparently was the only one who needed to breathe. Axel at the moment was simply wearing his speedo pants and a tank top that he had thrown on before going outside and joining in the snow mayhem.

"Guys…are you sure you don't want to stick your head out, for like, five seconds? My body's boiling and I'm the only one that's actually uncovered," he mused, sneezing after bit.

In response, the bodies only clung to him more tightly (if that was possible, the redhead already thought he'd had his personal space invaded more than enough, thanks) and shivered violently. "I'll take that as a no, then." His arms were rubbed and clung to and nuzzled like fuck for the next ten minutes. Where the hell was all this attention when he was an awkward Goth in high school, god damnit?

Underneath the second layer, and also underneath Axel's shirt (pressing his god damn cold and disgustingly wet nose into his chest) was Roxas. He was by far invading his space the most (which on normal days Axel didn't mind) by wrapping his legs tightly around Axel's waist and burying his soft and tickly-as-fuck blonde head into his chest and pressing against him in an attempt to stop shivering. He wasn't wearing his pants ("I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THROWING ME INTO A PUDDLE WAS NICE!"), and, and…The redhead wasn't sure how to feel about the reaction his lower half was giving him came from the insistent whole body shiver Roxas had every five seconds. He really didn't want to think about that, especially in this situation with the other two on his sides. But Axel smiled nonetheless.

The other two were under the second layer, Riku on Axel's right and Sora on his left, intertwined in a tangle of arms and legs. Surprisingly, Riku had been the first to join in on the snuggle session and instantly had hung onto Axel's body in an attempt to mooch off his insane body heat. ("Fucking dog sledding demon fuck-monster from hell" he spat at Roxas in response to a quirked eyebrow, who only stuck his tongue out then) He knew when to throw his pride away in a need of staying away from hypothermia. The silver haired college teen was almost half asleep in the crook of Axel's neck, an arm wrapped tightly around Axel's waist connected to his hand intertwined with Sora's, and a leg thrown over Axel's and hitting the back of Roxas' knee. Axel knew he wasn't wearing a shirt, and really, it felt like nipples could truly cut ice.

Sora wasn't as much of a clinger, as a nuzzler. He was sprawled out a bit, with his brown spikes just barely tickling Axel's nose as his chin was tucked into his chest, an arm tossed much more casually across Axel's waist to lazily connect with Riku's…but his leg was a fucking vice grip around him and Roxas' thighs. Sora's other arm and leg were almost sticking outside the blanket, but Axel couldn't really concentrate on those. He wasn't wearing a shirt either ("You totally ruined making snow angels, Axel!"), but apparently wasn't as cold as Riku. The brunette had somehow looped his foot underneath Roxas' and trapped the redhead's thigh underneath, and Axel was just going to pretend that _that_ was his cellphone. Yup.

Really, he was kind of comfortable. This bed, after all, was known as the best guest bed in the area for a reason - it was comfy as fuck - and damn did Sora's mom know her furniture. Sure he was sweating enough to make people at a sauna look dry (which was later looked on at in disgust), and yeah, he might really need to go to the bathroom, but so what? Axel was exhausted, they were exhausted…and fuck. Bathroom.

"So…anyone else need a breather?" Axel wiggled his feet a bit, and tried to move his legs to the right, but got nothing. "GUYS!"

His nipple was nearly bit in half. "OW! _OW!_ _WHAT_ **THE FUCK**?!" Underneath the blanket both Riku and Sora were woken up violently and glared at the shirt lump known as Roxas for a few seconds.

Roxas mumbled something akin to "Shut the fuck up you halfwit before I pulverize your nipples" from his shirt. God, even half asleep the kid was violent. Riku and Sora both seemed to consider this statement before burying themselves once again into Axel's heat and going dead weight on him. Axel was crushed into silence for bit. "Greedy mother fuckers, trying to steal the one thing I've got" he bit out.

This was how Axel learned to control his bladder to a point of almost needing medical attention. Because, somehow, the three other college teens decided passing out on a personal heater was a far more important activity to do for the next three hours.

But, hell. Being on a trundle bed, tucked under some of the softest shit under the planet with a bunch of hotties in a disarray of clothing? Axel was the greedy bastard there, even if he didn't come to realize it for another couple of months.


	4. Wrath

**Wrath**

"Want me to go make some popcorn? They might be a while."

"Hmmm…oh shit! That looked like it hurt – yeah! Popcorn sounds god – get the movie butter kind!"

Sora was currently in the entryway of his kitchen, staring out into the mayhem that his twin, Roxas, and his boyfriend, Riku, were creating. The fight had started out like a sarcastic bitch with a whip, and turned into a satanic hellhole in less than five minutes. Some remark involving the dexterity Roxas did or did not possess in certain, "acts" came from Riku, and then the smarmy retort, yatta yatta they were now tossing each other across the room and destroying the delicacy that was Sora and Roxas' living room. Their mother would rein hell.

Axel was in the kitchen inhaling the smells of the deliciousness that was freshly popped popcorn from the microwave while pouring two large bags into a bowl for them to share. The redhead had figured out how to work Roxas' temper switch long, _long _ago, and knew when and how long a fight would start and finish. He figured they had another thirty minutes before one of them broke something and he'd end up driving them to the hospital.

Walking over to where Sora was standing, he set the bowl between the two of them as they leaned against the counter and began to munch away like they were in a theater.

Sora shoved a handful into his mouth immediately. "Oh, oh man…that's the good stuff right there – caloric nightmares galore," he moaned appreciatively, hand soon locked in a methodical snatch and chomp motion. Axel chuckled and consumed his share at a slower pace, taking his time in watching out for really destructive moves.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Oh. Right in the solar plexus…god damn when did Roxas learn to axe-kick like that?

Riku grunted in pain, having barely caught Roxas' foot before pulling the blonde's foot towards him and causing Roxas to do possibly one of the most painful splits any male has every seen.

"How's that feel, emasculated some more, bitch?!"

The blonde yelped and immediately tried to pull away, only for Riku to twist himself over and trap his leg underneath him.

Normally Axel would've figured that that would be the end of it, but Roxas decided to play dirty and grabbed a blanket before lashing out and wrapping it around Riku's neck. His hands immediately went up and Roxas kicked him back in the stomach before squirming away.

"Nice, nice. Although I'm going to have to deduct points for the dirty move," commented Sora through a mouthful of popcorn. Axel snorted and continued watching.

Riku had jumped after Roxas after getting the blanket off his head, and they were currently rolling around, hair being pulled and knees being bashed into each other's stomachs and sides in an attempt to get the upper hand. Sora lifted his foot and Axel moved his bowl away from the counter as they bashed into the kitchen entrance. Riku bashed his head against the counter stand while Roxas' head was locked in his arms and pressed face-first into the cold tile.

"Ger ze fuck offame," was muttered before Riku was punched in the face. Sora frowned (possibly because they had just run out of popcorn goodness). "Hey! Headlocks are fine, but no bloody or broken noses!" Riku groaned, biting his lip and bashing Roxas over, closer to the couch and smacking him into the sofa. The blonde then retaliated by grabbing Riku's arms and doing an impromptu backflip, bashing both their backs into the head of the sofa.

With the sounds of pained cries filling the air, Sora and Axel sighed. Both had been groping around in the bowl for leftover popcorn, and now that the fun was over, parents needed to be called…after draggin' their sorry asses to a doctor.

The redhead started clapping as he walked over to the (still furious but in severe pain) pair. Backs bent painfully over the edge of the couch, faces screwed in pain, he had to admit, and they were a sight for sore eyes. "Can you feel any broken bones?" Both shook their heads, albeit slowly.

"Alright then, we're going to move you, very, very slowly so you can tell us if it really hurts, or if you're just both too tired to move your angry asses," he muttered and went to shift Riku while Sora grabbed for his brother. There were some groans but no outright screams of pain – good.

Sora nodded, pulling Roxas up to lean on his shoulder. "Alright. Now, if you two don't mind," he turned and started walking over to the door, "we'll be driving to the doctor. Our moms will be happy to hear this!" Riku sighed and pretty much went dead weight on the redhead as he was shifted around. His mother would kill him for destroying a living room, let alone one of their closest and longest neighbor's living rooms.

"Hey, bitch," he growled, to which Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas growled right back.

"What?" He spat, the anger lost in the fact that his face wasn't shoved up right in his face.

"Loser pays for the damage." Sora and Axel both stopped at that comment, and the redhead turned to give Riku a look. "What the fuck? Are you trying to tell me you _won_ that?"

Riku attempted a shrug. "No, I'm asking you guys to decide so only one of us has to suffer for being a dumbass."

"Roxas is going to end up with the most damage no matter what, our mom's going to kill him, so I'm pretty sure it's going to be even. His last move was kamikaze, and took out both of you," commented Sora. Roxas mumbled something incoherent as he was none too lightly shoved into the backseat of Sora's car.

Axel shoved Riku into the front seat next to Sora and ambled in next to Roxas. He knew the two of them were in no shape to actually be any closer to each other, and personally he wanted to play nurse. Injured Roxas was surprisingly compliant to Axel's demands, and didn't sulk in the slightest once he knew he was going to be okay.

Sora couldn't share Axel's sentiments. Riku was such a sulker it was disgusting, even if him pouting was about as close to cute as he could get. He only hoped the wrath out of him, or the brunette was going to have to go against his beliefs in harming the defenseless.

"What was it you said, anyway?"

Roxas shot Sora a glare from the backseat directly into the rear-view window. He thought the thing would burst into flames.

"I said the way that he manhandled that seasalt ice cream left some things to be desired about his bedroom skills," Riku deadpanned. Axel burst out laughing along with Sora, while Roxas's glare intensified. He smirked.

"Well at least I don't grow out my hair simply for some erotic hair fetish."

That one silenced the laughter for a second, if only to allow the other two to process the comment. Then more laughter ensued with an exclaimed "I knew it!" Riku managed a weak punch at Sora's shoulder before he yelled "Hey! Driving here!"

The car stayed silent for a few more seconds, before Axel proclaimed, with hand motions:

"Riku vs Roxas: The Wrath of the Sexually Repressed! Oh god, wait no, that sounds like a bad porno…"


	5. Pride

**Pride**

Sora, as long as he had known Riku and loved him to death, possibly in ways that made him question his sanity late at night, knew that the silver haired teen had an ego the size of god knows how many worlds. The brunette knew that no matter how many times they had beat the crap out of each other on the beach dueling, or killed heartless, if Riku lost in some shape or form, it killed his pride like no other. He knew that look. The "I would kill to be as good as you are but you're the hero so I'll let it slide" look. It haunted him some nights, made him remember the days when Riku's pride had taken over and he'd left. The brunette was extremely happy that the face rarely came out nowadays.

Roxas, on the other hand, really wanted to tell Riku to fucking shove it up his ass. Seriously, the guy was a pest, even if his "I really want my best friend back" façade seemed believable enough for the rest of the world, the blonde saw right through him. The glare that never made it past the blindfold, the amount of strength and desperation behind the key blade battering into Roxas was something on its own. However, his voice said it all. _I still haven't kicked his ass yet, and even though I don't give a fuck about Kairi's opinion on that anymore, I want to._ Which is why Roxas was still proud for himself for nailing it into his head that even Sora's Other could kick his ass.

The redhead, Axel, however…he didn't really see the connection. He hadn't really had that much of an interaction with the _real _Riku in the past, but he was slowly getting used to it. Personally, he knew Roxas hated Riku simply because Sora _liked_ him, and that whole "I-hate-Nobodies-with-every-fiber-of-my-being" attitude might've had something to do with it. But he never saw the pride Sora and Roxas saw in him…just a lot of hurt. Maybe it was because Axel was also capable of such prideful actions, always going after anything with a dangerous determination, that, he could relate. But Riku never really gave any indication that he'd want to associate with Axel outside of the occasional meet up with the twins, so he left it at that.

Riku knew what they thought. He knew that he was most certainly prideful at points. But that was behind him now – save for the occasional race or whatever Sora felt like doing. He just couldn't get a grip as to _how in the world he'd gone so far off the deep end_. The silver haired teen kept his emotions in check now. Only let out the happy ones when it seemed appropriate, and never tried to get worked up over anything (after all when you and all your friends have faced death several times over, everything else seems small in comparison). Sure, there were days where he wished that he could just go back, but then he'd realize that there was a high chance he would make the same mistake over and over again. The smiles on the new faces and old ones were more than enough to remind him that the present was far more important.


	6. Envy

**AN: **Just another part of the Seven Sins that I forgot to throw in. Still got another to do that I should've done ages ago but just didn't have the time to go through with. Will be up shortly...

* * *

**Envy**

Roxas knew that at the core of every relationship, there was some form of envy, some jealous notion that no one could truly get a hold of. In a healthy relationship, this was completely normal – it didn't have to be, shouldn't be, a large issue. He himself was envious of Axel in many ways, and most of them were considerably childish.

Like the redhead's height, for example. No matter how long Roxas had waited, he knew that at some point he'd have to give up hoping he'd grow another three inches, let alone one. Being a cardboard cutout five foot seven wasn't anything to be ashamed of, he supposed. It just meant he was short – for a guy anyway.

Any time he mentioned it to Axel, he would laugh and then loom over Roxas, every so carefully, to wrap his arms around him and nearly suffocate the blonde in his chest. Then he'd whisper, "But then I couldn't do _this_" and usually proceed to:

a) Snuggle him until he fell asleep, b) Tickle the ever loving shit out of him or, c) Go dead weight and cause both of them to topple down onto the floor.

Which usually led to Roxas being entirely un-envious of being tall, as Axel ended up with some serious shin bruises. But that was okay, because Roxas forgave him and was there to smack him over the head with an ice pack like he deserved.

* * *

The amount of jealousy and competition between Sora and Riku was famous – or infamous – and often times a bit annoying, if not endearing.

But overall, they weren't jealous of anyone else, just one another.

The way Riku's face still made most women cry and clutch their chest while fanning themselves dramatically while completely ignoring Sora nearby didn't do much for the brunette's ego. In fact, there had been more than one incident in which he'd given up in being outside with Riku and tried to hold the older man hostage for a few days inside.

"And why is it that we're underneath a blanket fort playing video games when we're both nearing 25 instead of being outside, again?"

"Because your face is too pretty and I'm tired of having everyone ogle you and ignore me when I'm trying to get something done. So, there." The amount of laughing and teasing thrown Sora's way for the next few days was enough to last a lifetime. That, and the amount of fawning he'd received from Riku, who insisted "Poor little Sora's not feeling loved enough!"

That man put him on a pedestal, he did. And a couch. And a bed. With various other objects and foods and treats and god only knows what else he couldn't remember.

Which is usually why, when Sora's suddenly chipper mood would drop, it would go back to normal within a few days. Pampering was a weak spot, and Riku knew that far, far too well.


	7. Lust

**Lust**, n. – _a very strong sexual desire_

For Roxas to be overcome with a very strong sexual desire in the middle of a lecture hall at the sight of his best friend was disturbing to say the least.

Axel, a year ahead of him in college, was currently the TA for his genetics course. Not five hours earlier, the pair had been laughing their asses off at the idea. Honestly. Keeping a straight face for Axel was near impossible for him when around Roxas. So far he'd managed to fuck up formulas for the students to write down, might've copied thirty copies of the wrong section's test, and covered the blonde's microscope in sharpie, resulting in a nice mask. The results had been hilarious, but semi-catastrophic.

So when Roxas had walked in to the current lecture, he was a bit surprised. Usually Axel was only at the labs. Taking a quick look around for the professor, he shot him a confused look. 'He's sick' mouthed the redhead, mimicking throwing up. Ignoring the chuckling from the rest of the class, he settled down in his seat.

Not once in the past few months had Axel been the main object of attention in the class, so Roxas was eager to see what would happen. The junior was inherently good under pressure, and was currently even dressed up for the lecture. No casually ripped clothes in sight.

About twenty minutes in Roxas decided he was bored – not because Axel was teaching, god it was funny to watch him try to be serious – but he could just have skipped this class and done it online. His best friend being a TA was just an entertainment bonus. So he settled for watching him. The way the redhead kept his usual animated gesturing minimized, whether or not he randomly bit his lip because he'd screwed something up, just anything, really.

He noticed that the TA seemed to only take the lesson seriously if he was looking at him, no joke. Green eyes would just ease up, that cocky-ass smile would return, and confidence filled knowledge just poured out of him. Lips would move, and the words would blur into something Roxas would never remember. Twenty minutes later he started noticing the way the guy's tongue seemed to poke out when he laughed at a question he couldn't answer. A little to the left, slightly edged out between his teeth that might be shining under the projector. Who knew.

Roxas kept the staring game up for a while, and nearing the end of the lesson he was feeling extremely hot. Shifting just slightly in his seat to air out his pant leg, he felt it. He was hard. Looking around for a few seconds to make sure no one had noticed, Roxas gave a glance down. It was incredibly noticeable. Gritting his teeth, the blonde turned his attention back to Axel, only to have the redhead look him straight in the eye and cause his cock to twitch. _What the fuck was that._

He avoided looking at the front of the room for the remainder, and was one of the first to exit. The blonde didn't know what was going on, but having a cliché confrontation with Axel wasn't on his list of things to do. So he left, walking down the street towards his dorm, bag thrown over his lap in confusion and irritation. He certainly wasn't going to get mocked, let alone get within a few feet of Axel, until he found out when he'd gotten a fetish for his friend's face.

* * *

For Sora, the definition could honestly be either depending on the situation – but really Riku thought that intense eagerness or enthusiasm suited the brunette better.

It wasn't that Sora wasn't a good lover. The guy tended to make anyone he dated either enamored or annoyed with the amount of affection involved. Riku now supposed that was a result of his eager, positive view on life. So, when he found himself thinking the word lust was strange for the brunette, the discovery of the other definition gave him a new aspect towards his relationship towards Sora. Everything about it screamed Sora. For him to call Sora lustful in their nighttime activities (or daytime, or noon, or two a.m. with a trip that required getting up at five), there wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Are you sure that you want this tonight?" Really, Sora; You ask this after getting half naked and stumbling throughout the house to lead to your bedroom?

But the first thing Riku noticed wasn't the way that Sora's eyes shone, or whether or not his face was flushed; that was all too a common occurrence for him to notice with anything outside of 'you're doing it right'. It was that piece of hair at the back of his head that was bugging him. So he narrowed his eyes, grabbed the back of Sora's head - sufficiently flattening the hair later to be messed up - and kissed him soundly. Hands met hips, skin became chilled and sweaty, and any other vague description Riku could come up with made them sound like they were diseased. Details were shit, but who gave a fuck if he made that face afterwards?

Riku loved the way sex with Sora felt. He couldn't remember the touches, couldn't remember the specific things that made them blush or squirm or whatever the noise Sora made was. Either he was too focused on just how eager Sora was and continuously laughed at him in his head, or maybe he was overly romantic. Forgetting everything so every moment was new, blah, blah blah…Basically the two got off, it felt good through and through, and somehow every awkward bump along the way just resulted in laughing at themselves and moving on. The way it should. The way it had.

He knew that every moment he spent with Sora he was falling in love with the teen more and more. If Sora kept his lust for life and everything included in it alive, he'd been right there with him.

* * *

Whether it was in the light of the streetlights reflecting into his bedroom or in full view of the public eye, Sora couldn't ever break the gaze of intense hunger Riku looked at him with.

For the longest time Sora had convinced himself that he liked Riku's eyes because they reminded him of the ocean; something he loved in someone he loved. As a friend. Which, when he was little, he rationalized as the perfect reason for him to try and befriend Riku. Of course, he never said that to the guy's face. He wasn't stupid, didn't want to hear the 'that's really weird, Sora' he was too accustomed to. So he never did.

But after watching those eyes watch him throughout the years - watch him laugh, crinkled and peeking out in their own amusement; fill with anger; dull with boredom and irritation at some event - Sora had never realized the hunger that had been behind every emotion before hand. Not until he'd seen that half-lidded, predatory gaze post-coitus looking at him in a combination of adoration and lust.

Lust.

That was it.

"Riku, wanna hear something funny?" Panting, Sora rolled into himself, face pressed against his friend's (boyfriend's) chest.

He cleared his throat. "…sure. Didn't realize you told jokes after having sex but -"

"It's not a joke. Don't worry - just something I realized." The gaze frowned, and he could read a whirlwind of emotions hiding behind Riku's face of stoniness.

"Alright."

"I was just," he paused, trying to think of how not to make it sound corny. After thirty seconds of nothing and watching Riku watch him, he gave up. "When I was little, I wanted to become your friend because your eyes were pretty. They reminded me of the ocean," he laughed. He looked up at Riku. "Still do."

The silver-haired teen stared at him some more. Then the eyes flicked over Sora's face, and his mouth broke out into a smile; light chuckles spilling out; eyes shutting closed in laughter before he swung an arm over the brunette and hugged him close.

"Way to go Sora. You just spouted some shit that would make even Harlequin novel writers cringe," he sighed. "Love you for it, though. So do my shallow little ocean eyes."

Sora squirmed against the hug, not entirely appreciative of the sweaty hug. Sure, Riku's chest was nice, but not with the sticky, sweaty mess it came with now. When his movements proved useless, he pouted. "That, and I realized that your bedroom eyes are pretty much the same look I've gotten my whole life from you. Is that creepy? Have you been after me my whole life, you jerk?"

Riku hummed, face buried in Sora's unruly spikes. "Maybe. I don't know. Have you seen me give anyone else that?" This fact was getting to be a little concerning – Riku thought he was pretty good at hiding emotions his whole life.

His response was to shake his head, giving Riku a serious case of the sniffles and then Sora a resulting snot hair. Gross. "Well that's that, then…guess you're so delicious I can't help it."

"So delicious you'll lick out whatever you put in my hair?"

"Sora, there's love, and then there's idiocy. I love you, but I'm not stupid."

* * *

**AN: **Well that...kind of wraps up the seven sins. I'm considering a sequel to this, but am at a loss for the time being. Until then, read, review, prompt me, whatever you want. And enjoy, of course.


End file.
